This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We will test the hypothesis that binge alcohol consumption will cause the reactivation of latent TB disease in primates. Towards this end, we will use previously developed protocol to generate binge alcohol consumption in rhesus macaques and infect them with latent Mtb via the aerosol route. We will ask if latent infection reactivates, relative to historic controls, which received a similar amount of the same Mtb strain.